The Four Lockets
by fanficsrule2019
Summary: The lives of eight kids are about to change forever as they search for four sacred lockets created by Egyptian gods, or rulers, in the flesh thousands of years ago. / My OC story! Rated T for language! Friendship/Romance/Mystery! Please R and R! (:
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! I know that I said the deadline for the characters was Thursday, but I changed my mind! I guess it was about two hours ago because I got all of my characters then, and I'm starting this story now! I made some changes to Flynn because an account messaged me and said that he was too perfect, so I changed his appearance a little to make everyone happy! Flynn now wears small, white, glasses, and he has barely noticeable acne because his hair covers it!**

**The characters I'm using are Charisma Viola Oliver by BubblyKatter, Madison Reyna McCall by Odd One You're Never Alone, Courtney Marie Westfall by PeddieLover, Luke Ryder McHail by PeddieLover, Bradley Edward Hemmings by PeddieLover, Tommy Jordan Sommers by PeddieLover, Callum Hunter Keller by PeddieLover, Anastasia Violet Sawyer by BellaRosa17, Holly Grace Bursnell by hbhs12, and Flynn Taylor Stewart by me!**

**This story is kind of a S3/S2 thing, but it'll have a different mystery! Trudy and Victor are the same, and the teachers I'm using are Mr. Winkler, Mrs. Andrews, Mr. Sweet, Mrs. Denby, and Mrs. Valentine! So, pretty much everything is the same, except for the ten main characters! Please review, follow, and favorite! Thanks to everyone who sent me an OC and thanks for reading! I love you all! And make sure to read the disclaimer at the bottom! (:**

Flynn Stewart knocks on the door of the House of Anubis. His mother, Emily, had insisted that he should go to England and new make friends since he was kind of a sporty nerd back in Minnesota. He had happily agreed. He was a senior after all, and he wanted to make this the best school year _ever_. He smiles at a tan lady with black hair when she opens the door. "Um, hey. I'm Flynn Stewart, the new student."

The lady smiles at Flynn and lets him into the house. "Oh, yes! Come in! I'm Trudy, your housemother here at Anubis. I fix breakfast and dinner, clean, and pretty much everything else!" She points to two doors at the top of a small staircase. " Victor's office and the girls' dorms are up there."

Flynn smiles and point at a long hallway lined with doors to the right of him. "What's down there?"

Trudy smiles and leads Flynn down that hallway. "This is the boys' dorms. You'll be rooming with Tommy Sommers. He's a sweet boy, and he's kind of shy, so he probably won't talk much." She knocks on the door of the very last room in the hallway. "Tommy!? The new student is here!"

A tall, blonde-haired boy with brown eyes and tan skin wearing a red and white plaid shirt, khaki chinos, and grey converse opens the door and smiles at Trudy. "Can your voice get any louder, Trudes?"

Trudy laughs and gestures towards Flynn. "This is Flynn Stewart, the new student. He'll be rooming with you, Tommy."

Tommy smiles at Flynn and waves shyly.

Flynn smiles and waves back. "It's nice to meet you, Tommy."

Tommy nods. "You, too," he says quietly.

Trudy smiles at the two and puts her hand on their shoulders. "I'll leave you two to unpack and get to know each other. I think if everyone else is in the common room if you'd like to meet them first, though."

Flynn nods and smiles. "Thanks, Trudy!"

"You're welcome, dearie!" Trudy exclaims as she walks off.

Flynn walks into his and Tommy's room and lays his heavy, red suitcase on the bed closest to the window. "Do you mind if I have this bed?"

Tommy shakes his head. "No."

Flynn smiles. He's been smiling a lot today. "Okay. I'm going to meet everyone else. Do you wanna come?"

Tommy shakes his head again. "I'm going to unpack, if that's fine with you."

Flynn nods and laughs. "That's okay. I'll see you later, Tom. Can I call you Tom?"

Tommy nods and smiles.

Flynn smiles and walks out of his room. He knows that him and Tom are going to be best friends.

LINEBREAK

Flynn walks into what Trudy called "the common room" and sees a group of five girls squealing and talking in hushed voices and a group of three other boys laughing and talking in hushed voices, like the girls. He clears his throat, and everyone looks at him. He smiles and waves. "Hey. I'm Flynn Stewart. I'm from Minnesota in the states."

A girl with dark brown, curly hair and hazel eyes wearing a white and black mustache shirt, light blue jeans, brown ankle boots, a black headband, and a red watch runs up to him. She's usually shy when she's meeting new people, but this guy is hot! She waves back enthusiastically and smiles brightly. "Hi! I'm Charisma Oliver!"

Flynn laughs and grins. He has to admit, that girl is pretty cute. "Well, hello there, Charisma." He winks at her. Did he mention that he's a total flirt to cute girls?

A tall boy with spiked, blonde hair and light green eyes wearing a black t-shirt that says _"Live. Dream. Believe."_ in large, white letters, dark blue skinny jeans, and grey Vans walks up to Charisma and puts his arm around her waist. "Hey, I'm Luke McHail and Charisma is my girlfriend."

Flynn laughs nervously and adjusts his glasses. Maybe he should have gone with his gut and worn his contacts today. "Hey, dude. Nice catch."

"Thanks," Luke mutters as he leads Charisma away from Flynn.

Another girl with dark brown, curly hair with side bangs and sea green eyes wearing black jeans, a white t-shirt, and grey converse walks up to Flynn. "Hey, Flynn." She winks at him seductively. "I'm Madison McCall."

Another boy with blonde hair and gray eyes wearing a white t-shirt, an Amun Boarding School varsity jacket, dark chinos, and black high tops walks up to Madison and kisses her on the cheek. "I'm Bradley Hemmings, but you can call me Brad. "And," he points at Madison, "I called dibs a long time ago."

Flynn laughs. "I respect the dibs, man."

Bradley laughs and walks away with Madison.

Flynn walks up to a girl with long and wavy dark brown hair with oink highlights and hazel eyes wearing a blue maxi split skirt, a pink crop top, pink wedges, pink and blue bracelets, and a black, leather vest. "Let me guess. You have a boyfriend, too?"

The girl nods and laughs. "Yeah. I'm Anastasia Sawyer, but people call me Ana. I'm taken by your room-mate, Tom." She walks away.

A girl with curly, blonde hair and hazel slash green eyes wearing a pale, yellow sundress, a light-colored jean jacket, small, black glasses, and black ballet flats with a yellow bow on each of them. "I'm Holly Bursnell."

Flynn winks. "Hello, Holly."

A boy with curly, brown hair and green slash blue eyes wearing a sky blue polo, khaki chinos, and white and black high tops throws his arms around Holly's shoulders. "Sup, dude? I'm Callum Keller, and Holly is mine." He and Holly walks away.

Flynn groans and walks up to the last girl. "Damn! Let me guess? You're also taken and your fucking boyfriend is about to sweep you away like a broom?"

The girl laughs. She has curly, light brown hair and sky blue eyes. She's wearing a gold t-shirt that says _"You're Never Alone." _in large, black letters, black skinny jeans, gold converse, and a black and white plaid shirt that she wears like a jacket. "Nope. I'm Courtney Westfall, and I'm the only single girl in this house."

Flynn looks stunned. "Wow. You were the only one that I thought would be taken."

Courtney smirks. "Are you calling me pretty?"

Flynn smiles and shakes his head. "No. I'm calling you stunning."

**Hey, guys! I know that this chapter is really boring, but I wanted to introduce all of the characters! I promise the next one will be better! I DO NOT own HOA! I only own my OC, Flynn, and the story line! I do not own the other characters because other amazing people made them! Please review, follow, and favorite! Thanks, guys! (:  
~fanficsrule2019**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! This chapter is dedicated to PeddieLover because they motivated me to update this story! Now, some of you may be confused as to why the title changed! It changed because it's actually four lockets instead of four amulets! Sorry for the confusion! And, I do not own the idea! The idea was PeddieLover's and they let me use it for this story! Anyway, read the disclaimers at the bottom! (:**

Courtney closes the door to her and Ana's room and sits on her bed. She sighs and looks around at everyone else – Charisma, Madison, Luke, Tommy, Callum, and Ana. "Guys, I swear. It's my Osirian senses. After you guys left when Flynn walked up to me, I felt my skin crawl and burn. He is the Chosen One that Sarah told me to find!"

Tommy sighs and shakes his head. He drapes his arm around Ana's shoulders and tucks his feet under himself. "Are you sure, Court? I don't think that Flynn is the Osirian." He looks around at everyone else. "Do you?"

Everyone, except Tom, Ana, and Courtney, shakes their heads.

Tommy smirks. "Ha. Case closed."

Ana shrugs. "I think that he could be. Sarah said that it was the next student that came here and that they would be a boy. Case still open."

Luke groans. "Is Flynn the fucking Chosen One or not!?"

Madison hits Luke with a pillow. "We don't know!"

Charisma adjusts her watch and smiles. "I think that Flynn is the Osirian, too."

Callum nods. "So do I."

Ana smiles and stands up. "It's official! Flynn is the Chosen One! Let's get him and recruit him!"

Courtney pushes Ana back down onto the bed. "We're not the army, Ana! We don't 'recruit' people! I'm going to talk to Flynn. I have a plan that will tell us if he's _really _the Chosen One. I'll be right back."

LINEBREAK

Flynn waves at Courtney as she walks into the common room. "Hey, Courtney."

Courtney smiles and sits down beside Flynn. "Hey, Flynn! I have some questions to ask you that Victor makes me ask every newbie! Are you ready!?"

Flynn props his feet on the coffee table and puts his arms behind his head. "I guess."

"Great!" Courtney exclaims. "Have you been seeing 'visions' lately?"

Flynn nods. "Yeah."

Courtney smiles and nods. Question one is correct. "Have you been hearing voices in the back of your mind that were telling to you to find an Osirian lately?"

Flynn scratches his head and then nods again. "Uh, yeah."

Question two is correct.

"Did those visions relate to anything about Egypt, and, if so, what was it?"

"Yeah. Some old lady named Sarah kept telling me to find the Osirian and the four sacred lockets created by Egyptian rulers. Why?"

Courtney laughs nervously and then bolts towards her room and the others. Flynn Stewart _is _the Osirian.

**Hey again, guys! I do not own HOA! Please review, follow, and favorite! And, I'll update my other stories Friday! Love you, bye! (:**

**~fanficsrule2019**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Courtney runs into her room and falls into Ana on her bed. "Flynn got the questions right! He's the Osirian!"

Ana sticks her tongue out at Tommy. "Ha. I told you."

Tommy laughs and sticks his tongue out at Ana.

Luke coughs in Tommy's ear. "Sorry to break up your little 'love fest', but we have a problem here."

Charisma looks confused, as well as everyone else. "What is it, Luke?"

Luke sighs. "How are we going to get a new, stubborn, Egyptian descendant from America, like Courtney, to join a club who's almost died two times!?"

Courtney glares at Luke and crosses her arms. "I am not stubborn!"

Ana laughs at Courtney. "Court, Luke is right. We'll never get Flynn to join Sibuna."

Courtney smiles. "Yes, we will! I'm going to ask him right now!"

Callum hands Courtney twenty dollars before she walks out of the door. "Here. You might need that."

Courtney sighs and throws the twenty at Callum. "I don't your money as a bribe, Callum. I can get Flynn to join all by myself."

Luke laughs. "We'll see about that, Court."

LINEBREAK

Flynn looks up from his phone when he hears footsteps. He smiles at Courtney and continues to type furiously on his phone. He feels the couch sink beside him, and he looks to his right. He jumps back and almost flips the couch over when he notices Courtney right in his face. He laughs nervously. "Hey, Courtney."

Courtney smiles and laughs. "Hey, Flynn." She leans closer to him. "Can you do me a major favor?"

Flynn scoots over until his hip hits the arm of the couch. "Um, sure, Courtney. What is it?"

Courtney smirks and leans even closer to Flynn. "Will you join my cool Egyptian club?"

Flynn curses under his breath when he realizes that he can't scoot over anymore. "Sure. Who's in it?"

Courtney smirks. "Everyone except Holly and Bradley. They didn't want to be in it."

Flynn nods nervously. "Great! See you later!" He jumps up starts to quickly walk out of the common room.

Suddenly, Courtney appears in front of him like she appeared out of thin air. "Don't leave! I want you to come upstairs. Sibuna, the club, needs to tell you something!"

"Okay-"

"Awesome!"

LINEBREAK

Courtney drags Flynn into her bedroom. "I got him, guys! Ha!"

Luke groans. "Dammit!"

Ana laughs. "Sit down, Flynn." She pats the spot next to her. "You have things to learn."

"Like what?" Flynn asks curiously.

Courtney sighs. "I am the Osirian, an ancient Egyptian descendant of the god Osiris. You are the Chosen One, an ancient Egyptian descendant of Amneris. I am your protector, and, together, we are destined to save the world with Sibuna by our side. Do you believe me?"

Flynn nods and laughs. "Of course I do! Sarah told me everything in my vision! That's why I agreed to join Sibuna so quickly!"

Courtney nods and laughs. "That explains it. Welcome to Sibuna, Flynn."

**Hey, guys! I hope you liked this chapter! Please review, follow, and favorite! I love you, guys! (:**

**~fanficsrule2019**


End file.
